Star vs The Forces ofthe Federal Government?
by javelin395
Summary: When Star gets a call from her fangirl, StarFan13, there is a problem. A problem that has issues with national security. And now the government is after her. Star and Marco has to run from them. Warning: Contains top secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am tgvduplex88. Nice to meet you, readers! Today this is going to be about Star on the run from the government with Marco after a phone call between StarFan13 and Star herself triggered the National Security Agency, Federal Bureau of Investigation, and the Central Intelligence Agency into finding Star. Marco must keep her safe from being captured and taken to Area 51.**

 **Remember, no one likes the idea of the government spying on them! Enjoy the story!**

It was a beautiful day in Echo Creek, California. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were in Star's room wondering about what to do for the weekend.

"Star, you need to take a break from fighting monsters," said Marco. "Be like a normal girl and hang out with me or Jackie", he continued.

"Marco, I know that. But-", before Star can finish, her phone rang. It was from StarFan13, a huge fan of her.

Star answered the phone. "Hey, StarFan13, whatcha doin?", she said.

"Good, Star, it feels good to talk with a princess from another dimension!" said StarFan13 in excitement.

Meanwhile, on the ceiling, there was a Hampton Bay Glendale ceiling fan. It was the fan hanging from the ceiling in Star's room. Its blades were pink. Suddenly, one of its 3 lights was flashing red. It is no normal ceiling fan. It is a ceiling fan sent by a government agency called the National Security Agency. At the NSA, there was a lot of computers with government agents. Those computers are used for eavesdropping on conversations around the United States of America. First there was an agent listening to a conversation between a group of boys and a pizzeria. Then there was another agent listening to a conversation between a girl and her boyfriend. Then finally, there was an agent listening to the conversation between Star Butterfly and StarFan13.

"Princess from another dimension?" asked the agent himself. "That means she's an alien from outer space! HEY, EVERYONE, I FOUND AN ALIEN GIRL!", he shouted so loud that his boss discovered him.

"What's the excitement about, Walter?" asked the agent's boss, the Head of National Security.

"Agent Walter Pigeon Johnson reporting for duty, sir!" the agent saluted The Head. "Some girl talking to another girl said that she was a princess from another dimension. Wouldn't that count as an alien?" Johnson asked The Head.

"According to the Extraterrestrial Act, that dimensional princess theory indeed, yes, count as alien," said The Head. "It's time to act fast," he said. "Get the head of the FBI and the CIA! It's time to arrest the princess!", he ordered.

"Yes sir!" said Agent Johnson. He soon contacted the head of the FBI and the head of the CIA. Soon the nation was on high alert. At the White House in Washington, D.C, President Obama was giving his speech about the capture of Star Butterfly.

"My fellow Americans. It has been a pleasure being on T.V today. I just heard from the Capitol about some princess from another dimension and they want to capture her. We will under the power of Congress, capture the princess.", Obama stated. He then concluded his speech by having an eagle land on the podium and scare the press away as he disappeared into the White House. ( **Another of his funny moments. You should look up "Obama Funny Moments". They're hilarious.** )

At Ludo's castle in Mewni, Ludo was watching the news about Star Butterfly when a portal opened and out came Buff Frog, the spy of Ludo's army.

"Ludo, Master!" said Buff Frog.

"What is it, Buff Frog?" asked Ludo.

"Star Butterfly was talking with a fangirl of hers," explained Buff Frog.

"Well, look, Buff Frog, the Earthling government now wants Star Butterfly, and they plan to put her in a secret area where they'll do experiments on her and her wand," said Ludo.

"Perhaps we can do something to the wand at the secret area," said a lizard like creature. He was wearing a business suit, black shoes, and was holding a suitcase. His name is Toffee.

"Good idea, Toffee!," exclaimed Ludo.

"But we will have to wait till the government catches her and puts her in that area," said Toffee. "Trust me, I know a lot about the government on Earth," he stated.

"Oh, I see," said Ludo. The two began discussing their plan.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter! While Toffee tells Ludo to wait until the government catches Star Butterfly to put their plans into motion, Star remains unaware of what's going on around her. What will happen next? Read for yourselves next chapter. Read and review if you don't like the NSA spying on you. Until then, tgvduplex88 is out, peace!**


	2. Hiding in the Subway Tunnel, Not Lunch

**Hi, guys, its me, tgvduplex88. Sorry, but I had to check on my first story, "Starscream's Revenge On Candace Flynn". Well, anyway, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were unaware that the government was after Star, until a news report talks about Star Butterfly. Well, anyway, enjoy!**

Back at the Diaz house, Star finished her call with StarFan13, and now Marco was worried.

"Star, did you know that the government can spy on us?" asked Marco.

"Marco, what is the gov-", before Star can finish her sentence, the TV came on.

 _"Breaking news, there is a girl on the loose," said the news reporter. "The FBI, NSA, and CIA are looking for a girl that is claiming to be a princess from another dimension. The Central Intelligence Agency managed to get a description of the girl. She has blonde hair, a red headband with red devil horns, her cheeks have hearts on them, a sky green shirt with a gum-squid like thing, a sky green skirt, a star shaped purse, purple and orange stockings, and purple rhinoceros like boots," she stated._

 _"Anyone should be on the lookout for the girl. You can call Crime Stoppers or the US Marshals if you have any information. There is a reward of 10 billion dollars upon the capture of the girl," said the news reporter. "This is Terry Baker, Echo Creek 35 News", concluded the reporter._

Marco watched in shock. So did Star. "Marco, who is this girl they're looking for? I want to keep her safe," said Star.

"No, Star. The girl they're looking for is you. It's you they're looking for!" shouted Marco. Then he had an idea. He decided to hide both him and Star in a subway train tunnel.

"Star, I have a place to hide us both from the outside world. Even Dad could be excited he could end up accidentally turning you in," said Marco.

"Oh, great idea, Marco!" exclaimed Star.

In Ludo's castle, Ludo was watching and waiting, he was still waiting, and waiting, and waiting...

"So what movie should we watch?" asked Ludo.

"I want to watch _Transformers: Age of Extinction!", said Lobster Claws._

"I want to watch _The Avengers: Age of Ultron!",_ said Three Eyed Potato Baby.

"Okay, I go with Lobster Claws' movie," said Ludo.

All the monsters got disappointed.

"Aww, I hate Michael Bay," said the two headed monster

"Me too," said Bearicorn. " _Revenge of The Fallen_ was the worst Transformers movie ever. Skids and Mudflap annoy me the most," he said.

"Well, every Earthling liked Bumblebee the most," said Buff Frog. "Seriously", he said.

Then the movie started. The monsters were ready for another of Optimus Prime's boring intros.

Back on Earth, Marco and Star came up to a small building.

"Marco, what is that?" asked Star.

"It's our only hope to hide," replied Marco. He then opened the door and there was a lot of stairs going down to the tunnel. Then when the duo got in, Marco closed the door behind them.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter! Will Star and Marco hide forever? Or they have to sit on the third rail until the government catches Star? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Subway Capture Escapade

**Hi, it's me, tgvduplex88. Over like 4 hours ago, I posted Chapter 2. Well, a user told me about Star getting captured, so here it is. Enjoy.**

In Tom's dimension, Tom was walking back and forth, thinking about Star Butterfly after she had frozen him during the Blood Moon Ball incident between him and Marco. Now he was about to let out his anger because Star resetted his anger free sticker.

"Star will pay for this! Let's see if I can get her rhinoceros boots to kneel down in front of me so I can get her to be my girlfriend again!", said Tom, as he was about to let his anger out, but Brian calmed him down.

Meanwhile, at Ludo's castle, Ludo, Toffee, and the monsters were still watching _Transformers: Age of Extinction._

"Seriously, why there are stupid, robotic dinosaurs running around like crazy?" said Ludo, commenting on Grimlock, the Dinobot.

"I don't know, you always wanted to watch the movie when it came out in June 27, 2014", said Toffee, holding a glass of West Mewnian Swamp Water.

"Well, I was, until the monsters say no," said Ludo, also holding a glass of West Mewnian Swamp Water.

"Seriously, Bay fired Megan Fox over how Fox called him a "Hitler figure", but she apologized when she was going to star in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , his next film", Ludo continued.

Then the duo continued with the movie.

Back on Earth, Star and Marco were sitting on the third rail, the power rail, but luckily, the tunnel was closed for maintenance. They were wondering about what is going to happen next to them.

"Star, I don't think we should be here sitting on the third rail", said Marco. "What if the tunnel reopens?" he added.

"Oh, your'e right", said Star. Suddenly, all the orange lights in the tunnel turned on. What the two did not know, is that the tunnel had been reopened. Then there was trouble. A subway train was speeding towards them at 70 mph.

"Star, there's a train coming!" shouted Marco. Star and Marco were about to run when the train skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Marco, I am dead meat now", said Star. Unfortunately, Star was right. The train's passengers were all CIA and FBI agents. Suddenly the front door opened and out came the agents. Right after Star.

"Marco, let's make a run for it!" shouted Star. But before they can, one of the agents blew a tranquilizer dart at Star. It poked her in her left heel.

"Marco, I am starting to feel funn-", but before Star can finish, she passed out. The government agents then cuffed Star and locked her wand in a briefcase that said "CLASSIFIED. DO NOT TOUCH" and went into the train. Then the train pulled away to a nearby station.

"Star, noo!" said Marco in anger.

At the station where the train was due, a portal opened and out came Ludo and the monsters. They had finished watching Age of Extinction.

"Star Butterfly and her bodyguard should be here in 2 minutes," said Ludo.

"Patience, Ludo, if you want the wand", said Toffee.

"Oh, shut up," said Ludo. Then there was rumbling.

"Star Butterfly and her bodyguard are arriving now," said Buff Frog.

The train rolled into the station. It started slowing down. Ludo and the monsters prepared to fight. Then the train stopped completely.

"DING!" said the door chime. The doors opened. When Ludo and the monsters were about to go in, they got trampled cartoonishly by stampeding agents.

"OW! OOH! EE! OW! EE!" said Ludo and the monsters in pain as they're being trampled by the stampede. They did not know that the agents were having Star in their possession. When the stampede passed, Ludo found himself between the train and the platform. Then there was trouble.

"The doors are closing", announced a pre recorded announcement on the train. Then it played a tune. The tune resembles the door closing music on the Vancouver Skytrain. Then the doors closed on Ludo's robe.

"Well, Star isn-" before Ludo can finish his sentence, the train started moving. He was being dragged alongside the train.

"Buff Frog, get me!" shouted Ludo. The train started going faster and faster. Then Ludo slammed face first into a emergency gate on the end of the platform, cartoonishly. The train disappeared with a piece of cloth from Ludo's robe into the tunnel.

"OWW! That hurts more than Star's punch!" yelled Ludo.

Then Marco came into the station, panting, as he was pushing a handcar.

"Hey, where's Star, bodyguard boy? I want to fight her!" said Ludo.

"She *pant* got *pant* captured," replied Marco in exhaustion.

"WHAT!?" said Ludo in response. The monsters all gasped.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter, folks. With Star captured, all the monsters can do is make an alliance with Marco to rescue Star. Well, find out next chapter, folks! tgvduplex88 is out, peace!**


	4. Airport Bus Hijacking

**Hello, it's me, tgvduplex88 again! Sorry for the delay, I have to start packing because my family are going to move to a new house. Here is Chapter 4. Marco must ask Ludo for alliance. Enjoy.**

"Why did she got captured?" asked Ludo.

"Because the government decided that she was an alien girl", replied Marco. "I am asking for your help, that's all", he added.

"Well, not if you won't lead me to Star", said Ludo. He decided to help Marco rescue Star, so he shook Marco's hand. 20 minutes later...

"THIS IS A HIJACKING!" shouted Ludo, pointing his cane at a bus driver of an airport bus. The driver agreed and he and the passengers got off the bus. Ludo, Marco and the monsters got on.

"Three Eyed Potato Baby, take the wheel!" commanded Ludo. Three Eyed Potato Baby sat in the driver's seat. He knows how to drive a bus since Brittany Wong's birthday. Well that party ended in disaster when Brittany's party bus got wrecked in the process. But anyway, now Potato Baby is driving an airport bus. The bus was a New Flyer DFL40R that belongs to Hertz Car Rental. Soon, the monsters, Ludo and Marco got in, Potato Baby closed the door, and off they went to the Echo Creek International Airport.

At ECIA, the government agents were loading Star into a C17 Globemaster. The plane was scheduled to fly to Area 51. Soon Star woke up. She finds herself in a sturdy, metal crate with holes so that she can breathe and see. Star was enraged so much that she wanted to take out her wand, but she couldn't find it.

"LET ME OUT! I WANT TO BE WITH MARCO!" Star shouted in anger. But no response. She can see the plane's cargo door closing. Now it's going to be dark for the 2 hour flight to Area 51. Star then passed out again.

On the streets, there was the Hertz bus swerving right and left.

"Potato Baby, go right! Potato Baby, go left! Potato Baby, watch out for that ice cream truck! Watch out for that manhole! Potato Baby, beat that monstrous freight train to the railroad crossing!" Ludo commanded Potato Baby. Potato Baby did as he was told. Soon, Potato Baby swerved the bus to a skate park.

"Oh no, this is not gonna be good," said Marco. Indeed he was right. The bus entered the rink, and hit one of the skate curves, sending it flying..literally.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Marco, Ludo, and the monsters except Potato Baby. Then the bus started going back down to the ground. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DDDDDDDOOOOOONNNNNNNTTTTTTTTT WWWWAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAA DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" everyone screamed again. Then the bus went through the ceiling of a building and crashed like a dart's bullseye onto the ground. Then when the smoke cleared, what everyone realized is..

"WE'RE IN AN AIRPORT HANGAR! YAAAAAAY!" shouted Marco. Then there was trouble. Outside the hangar, the C17 carrying Star Butterfly already was on the runway, speeding. Then it took to the skies.

"Oh, no, we're too late! Goodbye Star, I shall reme-" Marco was about to cry when Ludo interrupted him.

"Look, there's a Concorde parked in here!" shouted Ludo. "Let's get after the jet!" he added. Soon the Concorde was in the skies too, with Buff Frog and Potato Baby piloting it. Then there was trouble. Two USAF F22 Raptor jets were behind them.

"Uh oh, this is not gonna be good," said Marco.

 **Well, that's all for Chapter 4! What's going to happen next? Will Marco, Ludo and the monsters get shot down, or Star is going to be sad? Well, tgvduplex88 is out, peace! I will see you in a couple of hours!**


	5. Mid Air Damsel in Distress Rescue

**Hi, it's me, tgvduplex88 again. I decided to update again since a couple of hours ago. Well here is the 5th chapter. Enjoy.**

The F22 Raptors positioned behind the Concorde where Marco, Ludo, and the monsters were.

"Concorde, change course now!" said one of the F22 pilots. "You are in violation of C17 escort. Change course now or we will shoot you down!" he shouted over the transmission to the Concorde.

Inside the Concorde, Ludo gave his scissors to Marco.

"Here, use them to open a portal to the C17's cargo hold. Get the crate where Star is in and bring it over here. And here's a gas mask and sleeping gas to put guards to sleep", Ludo instructed Marco.

"Okay, Ludo", said Marco. He used Ludo's scissors to open a portal. "Here I go", he said in a worryingly voice. He jumped inside the portal. At the other side of the portal, there was the C17's cargo hold. Marco noticed there are lasers everywhere. He carefully made his way around them and got to a snoring sleeping CIA agent aboard. Marco managed to get Star's wand out of the agent's suitcase.

"Now stay asleep", whispered Marco as he sprayed the agent with sleeping gas and closed his suitcase. Marco then made his way to Star's crate and opened it. Star was asleep from no oxygen. He then takes Star's corpse and closed the crate. He then used Ludo's scissors to open a portal back to the Concorde, and jumped through there. There, back at the Concorde...

"You successfully brought Star back," said Ludo.

"Now only one more thing to do. "RESUSCITATION SPELL!" Marco shouted as he blasted Star with her own wand. Star then came back alive.

"Where am I?" asked Star. "You're in here, it's me, Marco", said Marco.

Star then recognized Marco. "MARCO, IT'S REALLY YOU!", said Star, crying tears of joy for being reunited with Marco, and tears of anger for the government capturing her. She decided to make the government pay back. "SHEILD SPELL!" She shouted as she used her wand to make a shield around the Concorde.

As the F22 Raptor jets prepared to fire, the pilot that gave the Concorde a warning noticed a bubble around the Concorde.

"Uh, Whiplash 2, I don't think we should fire on the Concorde," the pilot radioed the second F22 pilot.

"Yeah, agreed, Whiplash 1, let's retreat," said the second F22 pilot.

Soon the F22 Raptor jets left the Concorde alone.

"Well, that's totally unexpected," said Star.

"I agree with you, Star", said Marco. Ludo and the monsters smiled and disappeared back to Ludo's castle.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Now, the government decided to change its mind about Star. Well, what's going to happen next chapter? WARNING: Starco moment next chapter! tgvduplex88 is out, peace!**


	6. Epilogue and Possible Sequel

**Hi, it's me, tgvduplex88. Now that Star is rescued, the duo celebrate with nachos. Enjoy. Warning: Starco moment is on right now!**

Back at the Diaz house, Star and Marco were celebrating their escape with nachos.

"There is one thing I have to say to you. Thanks for rescuing me", said Star.

"You're welcome, "Estrella Mariposa", said Marco, giving Star a new nickname. Star laughed at this in joy. Then the TV came on.

" _This is breaking news_ ," said Terry Baker, the reporter. " _The government has changed its mind about Star Butterfly, the suspected princess on the loose. Here is the pardon speech,"_ Baker added. Then the camera switched over to the White House.

"Thank you all for attending the presidential meeting," said Barack Obama, the President. "You know, it's a pleasure being on TV this evening. I want to pardon Star Butterfly, the suspected princess on the loose after she escaped a C17 Globemaster en route to Area 51. I want to present this award for being a brave princess and Marco Diaz, the suspect's protector. Thank you," Obama stated. He then concluded his speech by angrily ripping off the Seal of The President of The United States of America off his podium and threw it like a Frisbee at one of the press cameras, destroying it, and the seal flew back and reattached itself to the podium as Obama disappeared into the White House. More epic funny moment. What a shame.

"Well, that was odd," said Star, as the TV went back to regular programming.

"Well, Star, I shall go to bed," said Marco, as he went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Night, Marco," said Star. "Well, I shall finish the nachos," she added as she took another bite of the nachos.

Outside the Diaz house, there was a M1 Abrams tank, a MH-53 Pave Low helicopter, and an F35 Lightning Bolt II parked on the street. They were watching Star and Marco the whole time.

"Well, you'll be laughing on the other side of Mewni," said the tank.

"Seriously?" asked the helicopter.

"Well, he has history with the Butterflies," said the fighter jet.

"We'll see", said the tank. "I'll get my threads on that princess' wand, and use it to take over Earth! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laugh the tank evilly. The MH-53 and F35 join in the laughter.

Soon, their plan will rise...

 **THE END**

 **Well, that was a great story. Well, tgvduplex88 is out, peace!**


End file.
